There are known in the prior art various biocidal materials. Various attempts have been made in the prior art to incorporate these materials in medical devices, such as sponges, gloves, pads and the like. Other attempts have been made in the prior art to incorporate biocidal materials in substrates which can be formed into medical appliances.
While the efforts in the prior art to form biocidal material which is capable of being formed into medical devices have been more or less successful, they have not resulted in production of a biocidal fabric which is versatile as is desired.